Electronic control systems have been employed to control various functions of a bathing installation such as a pool or spa. A problem associated with installation and maintenance of the control systems has been the need to make numerous wiring connections in the factory and in the field when installing the control system. These wiring connections include line voltage wiring connections, low voltage wiring connections, and connections for the power hookups for the different components associated with the pool or spa, which typically have been run through circuit breakers in a main or auxiliary panel to the various components, such as the pump, heater and lights. This is a time consuming task, and one which can lead to wiring mistakes, in view of the number of wiring connections which need to be made.